The background of the invention will be discussed in two parts:
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to toy clocks and more particularly to a toy clock having educational value while providing amusement to a child.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toy clocks for children are a source of amusement as well as a source of educational value when the toy clock enables a child to learn to tell time. One such prior toy clock incorporated a recording with means for driving the recording electrically to reproduce a sound indicating the time shown on the hands of the clock.
In other toy clocks the hour hand and minute hand would be proportionately coupled and rotatable to simulate movement corresponding to that of a real clock. However, without more, such a toy clock would have limited amusement value or educational value.
One attempt at providing amusement value to a toy clock is illustrated by toy clocks such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,295,312 and 3,690,021, the devices of both of these patents providing an audible signal corresponding to a time set on the face of the clock.
Clocks which have attempted to provide a digital readout of either the minute hand, the hour hand or both are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,539,025, 2,728,150 and 2,837,838.
Other prior art known to the applicant is listed by way of illustration, and not of limitation in a separate communication to the Patent Office.
Such prior art devices, although educational in form, are not readily suited to a child of very tender years due to the limited nature of the amusement value.
It is accordingly an object of this invention to provide a new and improved toy clock.
It is another object of this invention to provide a toy clock which provides a digital readout corresponding to the location of the hands of the clock and further provides animation.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a toy clock which releases a number of marbles corresponding to the hour indicated, the marbles operating under the force of gravity within a viewable compartment to enhance the amusement value.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a new and improved toy clock using marbles traversing a trackway to pivot figures and to provide an audible signal corresponding to the hour.